Thats What Made Us Truly Charmed
by B. Charmed
Summary: These are basic sumeries of the Children of the Charmed Ones. The summaries include their ages, powers, personalities and the actors and actresses who will be portraying them


Wyatt Halliwell born to be the greatest good after the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is the first son of Leo and Piper. Wyatt has been prophesized to be a twice blessed child the protector and essence of all good. Everything he does magical is devoted to protect the magical community and his large extended family. Wyatt has learned to master a large number of his abilities excluding combustive orbing sometimes when aggravated it tends to make a large unexpected orbal explosion. Wyatt has a serious but caring persona. Wyatt has become attached to his father Leo. Due to his twice-blessed status Wyatt has an array of powers such as: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Hovering, Glamouring, Pyrokinesis, Regeneration, Omnilingualism, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Adjusting, Electrokinesis, Combustive Orbing, Energy Balls, Shielding, Conjuring, Holograms, Voice Manipulation, Illusion Casting, Projection, Combustive Orbing. Wyatt is a hybrid of a Witch and Whitelighter these hybrids are now called witch-lighters. Wyatt never really understood why him why did he have to protect the whole family by his oneself but he eventually out grew that phase and accepted who he is and who he will become. The first male Halliwell is the Wielder of Excalibur. He only uses Excalibur unless it's absolutely necessary. Wyatt also has charges and also has to fight demons but he prefers kicking demon-ass but still enjoys helping young Witches and Whitelighters-To-Be.

Chris Perry is the middle child of Piper and Leo. When Chris was conceived Leo was an Elder so he inherited genes of an elder and of course w itch. Chris becomes very conservative with his emotions and has gained full control and knows the power he holds. Chris loves his mother with every fibre in his body that sometimes she wonders if there is any love for his father. Chris can be a little hostile with Leo at times because Leo constantly puts Wyatt before Chris and Melinda. Chris has begun fighting demons at the age of 15 he is now 24 at the age of 35 Chris has been destined to become an elder. Chris is uncertain of what he wants to do so he decided to cross that bridge when its time. These are the powers Chris received Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Glamouring, Cloaking, Omnilingualism, Hovering Thermokinesis, Electrokinesis, Immortality. Presently in his normal life he is a part time student at college studying Greek Mythology. He has only recently begun having charges and he really likes doing this more than fighting demons. I guess it's his elder genes? And of course he has to mediate between bickering Melinda and annoying Wyatt. He Wyatt and His cousin Henry are unstoppable and inseparable. Chris can become a bit of an over-protective pest towards the younger ones in the family like Penelope Pandora and Priscilla. He is also Priscilla's Whitelighter.

Prudence Melinda Halliwell she was named after her late aunt. She is the last and most "theatrical" of the group. Melinda is the exact replica of her mother. She walked like Piper, spoke like Piper acted like Piper and could even freeze time just like Piper. Melinda goes to a The San Francisco School of Arts to fulfil her dream of being an actress. Now learning to use her offensive power Molecular Combustion. Melinda and Priscilla have bonded because they were sometimes outcast because they were not a hybrids like their cousins and siblings. But nonetheless Melinda was an expert in making potions but not nearly as good as her mother. Wyatt would deviously go out of his way to make her life a living night-mare. So many times Melinda has raised her hands ready to blow him but something or someone always got in the way. Chris would either move her hand to make her miss or always stop her in the nick of time. Melinda wouldn't be classified as a narcissist but she sometimes craved too much of attention and that's why Theatre is the place for her. Melinda sometimes felt that she was an underdog because she wasn't as powerful as the rest of her brothers. She always thought why she couldn't be destined for something beyond great. Like how Wyatt is the twice-blessed child and Chris got that Elder maturity going on; where as to herself she was just another offspring of a Charmed One.

Ladybug her personality varies sometimes she can be the sweetest girl on earth other times her face looks stone cold and people would just rather talk to her another time. Ladybug of course has taken on the duty of protecting her siblings. Ladybug has inherited her father's smile and his eyes that twinkle. Ladybug would rather be a witch and neglect her cupid duties. She was a good all-round witch she was good at about everything potions spell-writing and of course fighting. But the decision of her wanting to be only witch would sometimes make her father upset. But her thick-skull ignored it. The elders eventually stopped giving her charges. When it came to protecting her family she gained a striking posture of her Aunt Prue always taking the lead. Ladybug is the only one of about four generations to inherit two of the Warren powers which are Premonition and Telekinesis. Ladybug's telekinesis is different from the others; hers didn't have to advance she was born with Advanced Telekinesis and that about sums up her witch abilities. Ladybug also has the abilities to fade and sense. Ladybug didn't really favour anyone more or less, but she would sometimes hang out with the boys are she would rather be alone.

Patricia Halliwell named after her grand-mother is a witch cupid hybrid. Patricia is the middle daughter of Phoebe and Coop. Patricia has a look like her grand-mother but not as much as Piper and Melinda. Patricia had her grand-mother's eyes hair colour and lips. She has inherited her mother's active powers such as Levitation. Phoebe has also taught Patricia Martial Arts. Patricia and Melinda has had a long, on- going feud since they were toddlers. Patricia couldn't stand Melinda's moans and groans and Melinda couldn't stand Patricia's boasting and vanity. They would constantly fight. The reason why they had so much hostility towards each other is because they both loved attention. Patricia was the don't-care-ish diva; the-tell-it-like-it-is kind of girl. Patricia would vanquish demons based on her emotions so if she had anger she wanted to relieve she would go and vanquish them and it always made her feel a little bit better. Of course Patricia has inherited a Warren Witch power so she inherited Molecular Immobilization. From her father she inherited Fading and Empathy. Patricia has balanced out her cupid and witch duties. Patricia couldn't care less about her sisters seldom fights. But she loved her family and even though she was pompous people always thought of her as the heart of the family just like her grandmother.

Penelope is the opposite from her demon ass kicking great grand-mother. Penny has Coops face structure and his will for love. Penny has accepted to be a full time cupid only fighting demons with her family and never alone. She has about 50-60 charges a day. Even though Penelope has chosen the Cupid way and not the witch way it doesn't change who she is. She has come from charmed ancestry and she will have witch abilities. The Empathy and Premonition gene occurred twice; this means she has inherited a cross between them Empathic Premonitions. This is when during a premonition her empathy powers still work as if she was standing right next to the innocent or demon. Penny is a serene and very timid young lady except when she is channelling someone's emotions. Penny fears the meeting of her Great grand-mother because she was named after her but she doesn't live up to her name and afraid she would be frowned upon. But Penelope has developed a strong and very fatal power. Electro-Mental Ignition. Electro-Mental ignition allowing her to incinerate and burn the mind of a victim. Penny would rather fight with her bare hands than use her fatal power. She has inherited most of her father's cupid powers and was given a cupid ring at age 14. She has abilities of Holograms, Time Travel and Fading.

Henry 'Junior' Mitchell is the first child of Paige and Henry. It is said that Henry was destined to be the greatest Whitelighter to ever walk the earth. No one never really understood what is meant by this but it will be soon discovered. All of his powers are Whitelighter based and Witch-Lighter based. He has the ability of Healing, Glamouring, Sensing, Cloaking, Hover, Omnilingualism and Orbing. He has two hybrid powers and they are Telekinetic Orbing and Combustive Orbing. Henry was very competitive but he never let this trait evolve into jealousy. Henry is very jokey and sarcastic. He has his mother's smile and his father's tanned skin. Henry enjoys the thrill of teasing his younger twin sisters especially Priscilla. Henry hangs out with the boys of course and sometimes pair off with Ladybug. Henry has not yet had full control of Combustive orbing but it works when needed.

Priscilla Mathews Mitchell is one of a twin. Priscilla is a witch only. She is the active and aggressive twin. Priscilla spends most of her time with Melinda they love each other so much and there is not a doubt that they favour each other more than anyone else. Priscilla and Pandora two literally think alike they have telepathy with each other only. Priscilla has inherited the secondary powers of the original Charmed Ones. She has Molecular Combustion, Astral Projection and her uncontrollable Levitation power.

Pandora Mathews Mitchell is one of Paige and Henry's twin. Pandora is white-lighter only. Paige's magical gene has split between them. Pandora enjoys the company of Wyatt and Patricia. She shares telepathy with her twins sister Pandora's abilities are Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Hovering, Cloaking, Glamouring, Omnilingualism Immortality, High Resistance, Regeneration, Reconstitution and Thermokinesis. Not having any active powers she has become the subtle and passive twin.

Wyatt Halliwell-Wes Ramsy-25

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller -24

Melinda Halliwell- Vanessa Hudgens-20

Ladybug Halliwell- Jessica Stroup-22

Patricia Halliwell-Odette Yustman-20

Penelope Halliwell- Emma Roberts-16

Henry "Junior" Matthews-Mitchell- Chace Crawford-19

Priscilla Matthews Mitchell- Ashley Olsen -18

Pandora Matthews Mitchell- Mary-Kate Olsen -18


End file.
